To Be Bobby
by Raven-Padfoot-Marauder
Summary: John wishes he was Bobby for entirely different reasons than he should. JohnRogue BobbyRogue
1. Chapter 1

Here is my second Rogue/Bobby/John sort of story. I don't know why, I like to toy with John's emotions. I realize that this is kind of short, but I am thinking about adding a second chapter, even though it's meant to be a one-shot.

* * *

There it was. Something that made him sick, yet he had no way around it. The two of them, her held in his arms, as they both grieved a loss yes rejoiced her return. And in a moment that he should have been happy for, he found nothing but pure sickness within him. 

It had been nearly a year since he last saw her, yet he couldn't find the glory in it. How could he when she laid in the arms of another man?

John clenched his fists at his side as he watched Rogue and Bobby cry together in misery for something they knew would come, and they had no way to fight. And yet a strength was among them, something that showed they would make it through it. Like they always did. Holding strong, and standing together.

Something John now wanted more than anything.

Or perhaps that wasn't it. Maybe it was his need for her. The touch of her skin, her hands, her lips. Something that he longed for, yet knew he could never have. And still, he couldn't fight the feeling inside. The burning desire to be the good guy, to be the one holding her right then and to tell her they would make it through it.

And although he knew he would give up everything he had earned with Magneto to be with her, why didn't he? It would be so easy to turn himself in right there. He was so close, and it would only take a few minutes to talk to Storm. To beg her for forgiveness. Magneto was once again building back his strength, and yet he had no desire to go back to what he had earned. Instead, he'd throw it all away for one more moment with Marie.

"Oh God," he murmured, turning away as he watched Bobby give her a soft kiss. He couldn't stand to watch it. To stare on as the girl he loved was cared for so closely by no one other than Bobby Drake. Someone who he had once seen as his best friend, and now nothing more than what he wanted to be. Rogue's.

"To be you, Bobby," came his whisper, holding admiration only in Bobby's true love for Rogue.

Taking the lighter he held at his side, the one he had held on to even as he adjusted to his upgrade, he gave it one last look before clenching it in his fist. Looking defiantly once more at the window where the pair was now enraptured in a fiery tangle of passion that could only last for so long, he gave a nod to himself.

The glass shattered as a silver object flew through their room. Their shouts of shock could be heard, a growl as Wolverine raced protectively into the room.

And the grounds were empty. They would search for hours and find nothing.

Yet clutched in the hands of the boy who had shared a same love as the previous, was a memory all too real.

* * *

Well, there it is. I want to continue, yet play it from Bobby's point of view. Just to show the seperate ways they love Rogue. It will most likely be Bobby/Rogue fluffy, since the site seems to be lacking in those, although I can't deny my love for John/Rogue. But I just love toying with his emotions. He is such a fun character!

Oh, and to readers of I've Got a Cure for That, I may update. Please review it (especially the hundreds of those who gave it a hit yet never reviewed XD) with suggestions although I have an idea for one more chapter. Let me know what you think!

Remember. Reviews are crucial to a writer's survival. Although don't flame. Atleast be constructive. ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright...I made a Bobby/Rogue fluff...but wait! This is only taking place to fill in the blanks as to what John saw. I will make one more update, which will be a John/Rogue moment. For sure. I promise, haha. I just wanted to set it up to explain things and it helps me work out the kinks. And this way I keep both Bobby and John fans happy nods.

* * *

"Rogue, it'll be okay." 

Bobby found himself hugging Marie to his chest, trailing his fingers along her bare arms. He felt chills running through his own spine at their precious moments of touch. Why was it that when it came to her, he felt as though every moment could be it? The end?

Pulling her even closer, he rest his head along hers. "Don't even think about it. I love you, Rogue. No matter what," he whispered gently into her ear, lips touching her lobe. "I loved you before this, and I always will."

Forcing a smile, Rogue took his hand in hers before slowly bringing it up to her own lips, kissing the back softly. "I'm so sorry. I just made this harder. I never should have taken it in the first place. Now it's just all worse. After everything…"

"No," his icy voice came, pulling back to direct her attention to his face. "Don't ever say that. It wasn't your fault. It just makes me appreciate you even more. I just want you to be who you want to be, not who you think I want you to be."

His stare now meaningful, Bobby seemed to read her mind. It was Kitty that Rogue was thinking about. As if the girl was imprinted in her mind. He shook his head forcefully. "She's nothing, Rogue. Kitty was never anything. She's like my little sister. Always will be," he confirmed, eyes showing how much he loved her. "You have to know that you are the only one for me. Always have been. Rogue, you're the first girl I've ever…the only one I have ever loved. Marie, you're my first girlfriend. You're my girl, and I don't want you to be anyone else's. Or for me to have another. You're my only one."

Watching as small tears poured down her pale, cheeks, Bobby felt his own eyes welling up while he kissed her cheek. "No, don't cry. Please," he begged, lacing his fingers through hers before relaxing back against her. "Just don't, you can't. We have to pull together."

His voice was hoarse now, cracking slightly under his restraint. He would not cry. Not when she needed him. He would not do that to her.

By now he was making a pattern of small kisses, from her forehead to her jaw. Anything he could to make her happy. To make her forget about the next obstacle for their relationship. It just made him wonder if he could truly do it again. To know that he would no longer be able to touch the woman he loved—the one he dreamed of day and night.

And with one look at her face, he knew the answer. He could. He would do anything to be with her, even if it meant not being able to touch her.

Bobby would even give up his power for her. To be cured as she had.

In those moments, he knew. Knew that he wanted to be with her more than anyone else. For the rest of his life?

Yes.

"Rogue…?" he whispered softly, and she turned with red eyes, looking at him with question.

"Yes?" her voice was raw, and no matter how distraught she looked, Bobby found himself loving her even more.

Wetting his lips, he found himself searching for the words. How did one go about this? It's not like he had ever done this before.

"I—I want us to be together forever. I love you Rogue, I always will, and I want to know if you feel the same."

She seemed to give him a dumbfounded look before she gave her answer. "Of course, Bobby! I will always love you…"

"Good," he smiled softly, kissing her cheek once more before bringing up the nerve to speak. "Does that mean you'll be mine?"

"Bobby, I…" she paused, not knowing what to say. After all, she was rather confused. "What?"

Smiling slightly, he brought her hand up to his, kissing her knuckles gently. "I want to know if you'll be mine. You'll be my girl."

Taking in a pause, he allowed an overwhelming feeling to pass him. "My wife."

Noticing how long it took for her to process, Bobby feared she was trying to figure out how to tell him 'no'.

And then she smiled softly. "Yes, Bobby."

He could have died right then.

"Good," he whispered, leaning forward as the two met in a passion filled kiss. Never before had he thought he could have it that good. "Marie, I love you," he moaned softly, not wanting to pull far away from her lips.

"Bobby," was her single word response as the two seemed to meld together.

And the two leapt in a scream as the glass to her room shattered, leaving Bobby to jump in front of her as the truth in their genes kicked in. They were X-Men, after all.

Both of them darted to the window, glancing for the cause of the interruption. Finding nothing, they turned quickly upon Logan bursting in, looking at Rogue with fatherly worry.

"What happened?" he asked quickly, two sets of claws extracting from his knuckles.

"I—I don't know," her voice was shaky, both from her sudden realization that Bobby had just asked her to marry her and that someone had ruined the happiest moment of her life. "We were just…"

"Sitting on the bed," Bobby added quickly, not leaving it blank as Logan gave Bobby a look that clearly showed that they were don't know such thing. Bobby couldn't help but defend his statement mentally. They had been sitting on the bed. Just a little more. And he couldn't exactly kill the excitement in his eyes.

Nodding quickly, Logan gave the two a quick look over. "I'm going to find Storm. We're going to have to search the perimeter," he stated with a sense of worry. After all, this wasn't a normal thing.

"Alright, I'll get Peter. Rogue, why don't you get Kitty?" Bobby suggested, knowing that the two girls weren't on the best of terms but atleast tolerated each other. Besides this matter was bigger.

The girl nodded, standing up before hurrying to go by Logan's side. She knew it wouldn't be smart to stay out alone without her powers until she reached Kitty's room.

Making to look like he was following, Bobby waited for the two to turn down the hallway before he turned back into the room, staring at the piece of metal on the floor.

Walking over to the familiar signature weapon of choice—or atleast original one—from his good old friend John, Bobby frowned. There's no way he would come back…not after…

It just didn't make sense.

Picking it up, feeling the smooth metal, he felt a frown fly across his face. Engraved on the side were two words.

'You win.'

Hurrying to the window once more, he clenched the lighter tightly before putting it in his pocket. Something wasn't right.

John never gave in.

* * *

There it is. Please review, especially if you want to see something in particular in the next chapter. I know what I want to do, but it helps to have a few ideas to go off of. Thank you to all my reviewers! And don't respond saying it sucked because there was no John. Believe me, he'll have a lot in the next chapter. Just review and tell me about the quality if you're a John fan, haha.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is. Believe me, there is Rogue/Pyro action amongst this chapter. Rogue/Bobby fans, read at your own risk, although I don't think the chapter will disappoint either of you entirely.

Oh, it was mentioned in a review about how they were young and marriage. Haha, I justify it with one simple thought. They're old enough to save the world yet too young to get married? I do imagine they're 19 for sure at this point, so I think that's about a decent age. I know several who have been married earlier than that.

Other than that, enjoy the FINAL chapter.

* * *

Did she love him? Yes. Did she need him? Of course. But did she trust him? 

They thought they knew her. That she was just going to leave, to find Kitty and be the obedient X-Men. But she just wasn't. She was more hurt than any of them even knew, including Bobby and Logan.

And while Rogue raced through the corridors, knocking furiously on Kitty's door, she couldn't help but think about that lighter she saw on the floor. Bobby must have assumed she didn't see it as he kept on his façade and went back to get it. Why? To shelter her from more hurt John could give?

No, she just wouldn't accept that. She had to talk to him. He had left her, left the both of them. He had been their friend, one of her best friends throughout the two hardest years of her life, and he had walked away from both her and Bobby. She couldn't deny how upset she had been. Everyone knew, that's why they didn't bring him up in front of her or Bobby. Yet it wasn't enough. They expected her to save the world, but shelter her from the biggest problem she had ever encountered.

As Kitty opened the door, she noticed the shock in the girl's eyes. After all, Rogue and Kitty hadn't been close the past few months like they once had been. It was understandable. Any time they were near each other the tension seemed to grow in the room. But as Kitty gave her a puzzled look, she opened her mouth slowly in question.

"What are you…?"

"There's no time," Rogue said quickly, cutting her off. "Someone is around the mansion. They threw something at my window and we're trying to find them before they leave. Bobby and Peter will be waiting for us most likely by the front door. I want you to find them."

Quickly she turned to head down the opposite direction, Kitty called after her. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Tell them I'll catch up. There's something I need to grab!" she answered, and not giving any more time for questions, she hurried off towards the Foyer. She knew that neither Bobby or Peter would be out yet, and even if they were, they wouldn't be waiting out front for the attacker to come through there. No, they wouldn't even bother. It's not like whoever it was would come waltzing in through the front door, anyways. That's why she didn't have time to lose. He could be anywhere by then.

Racing across the lawn, careful to avoid any other of the X-Men who were outside, she felt herself searching wildly across the lawn. Where would he be by then? Thinking carefully, she took off into the trees. He wouldn't stay out in the open, no. He wasn't that stupid. He'd be sure to go through the woods as best as he could, to screw up his scent so that Logan wouldn't find him.

And then those that knew him best could be sure he'd get out through the side, taking off down the road.

Choosing to speed off throughout the streets, her shoes slapping the pavement, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. And it was hardly from the stress she was putting herself through. It was more of the fact that the chance of seeing him was a need she had more than any other. She had to know why he left. And why he was there now, after all that had happened.

Slowing down to a walk now, glancing in every direction she could, she found herself freezing suddenly. Up ahead, by the bus stop bench, sat a lone figure. During most cases she would only wonder who it was, and approach slowly. In this case, however, she could tell it was John from miles away. The only difference was how he sat. As if he was going to be sick.

Walking slowly behind him, apprehensive of how she couldn't exactly protect herself anymore, she took for granted the fact that he could kill her in moments. Something told her, however, that he wouldn't. That tonight something was different.

As she stood behind him, she noticed how he tensed, but didn't turn around. Instead sat there, not even bothering to see who it was.

"John?" Rogue whispered, her voice shaking. She knew it was him, but for some reason her mind told her to ask. That she needed confirmation.

This time his head jerked around and his eyes widened. It was almost as though he had been expecting anyone but her. She could see his lips whisper her name, only her mutant name. Something she hardly went by anymore.

"It's Marie, John," she informed him in a calm voice before stepping around the bench and pointing questioningly to the seat by him. "Do you mind?"

Shaking his head, she noticed he slouched back, acting as though nothing was different. She had a suspicion he wouldn't be acting any bit different if she still had her powers. Still, however, she didn't, and so there she was. Sitting next to someone she should hate. And yet she couldn't bring herself to hate John. Not like all the others did.

"What are ya doing here?" she asked, a small hint of her Southern accent evolving.

Giving her a look that showed he couldn't believe she had to ask that question, he shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Frowning, she reached out with her hand and touched him on the arm for the second time without her gloves, only this time for a more meaningful reason. "John, you can tell me…"

Quickly he pulled is arm away, looking at her in disgust. "You should know! After all the time we spent together, you couldn't figure it out?"

Looking at him in shock, she brought her hand back to her lap. "Ah'm sorry," she said in a thick voice, feeling awkward. Why had she even come? She should have known better than to try and fix something that was way past repair.

"Ah'll go," she started to stand up. John, however, stopped her with his voice.

"You better sit back down, Marie, or I'll have to fry you," he threatened, turning to look at her now with a slight smirk.

Somehow, his words seemed to be a comfort. A weak smile crossing her face, she sat back down.

Noting that they seemed to be on friendlier terms, John looked back ahead. "So, how have things been?" he asked, the question general. As if he had been on vacation for around a year and just returned.

"Alright, I guess," she started before pausing. She wanted to tell him that they all missed him, but she didn't think it was the right time for that. "We've all been trying to move on from everything. After Scott, Jean…the Professor…" she trailed off, shaking her head. Her accent slipped away as she calmed down. "Oh, we have Coke instead of Pepsi instead for the vending machine."

Her voice seemed to be trying to find a cheerful mood, and she couldn't help but notice the appreciative smile John gave her.

"About time," he muttered. "And it figures they'd set it up after I left school."

"Because they totally set it up that way just to make you jealous," Marie responded sarcastically, sticking her tongue out playfully. That brought a laugh to John's lips.

"Anything else?"

Frowning, Marie nodded. "Yeah…Bobby and I are getting married."

His reaction was anything but what she expected. He wrinkled his nose in disgust before turning to face the opposite direction. "Oh…that's…that's great. I'm real happy for you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked with a slight whisper.

"How can you love that guy?"

Out of everything he could have said, that was the last Marie had expected. "What do you mean?"

"I mean how can you love a guy that will never love you as much as I do?"

They both froze, and it was more than obvious that neither of them had planned on him saying that. But he had. And as the two of them stared awkwardly, John stood up. "I have to go. Don't expect to see me again."

As he turned on his heal, Rogue shot up from the bench, eyes wide before she leapt forward. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him back. While he gave her a puzzled look, she didn't give him a chance to say anything before her lips locked his.

And even though she truly loved Bobby, she couldn't deny the pleasure…the passion…she felt as John's shock subsided and he returned the kiss. After several moments, a time which seemed forever, she pulled away to take a breath, and John found himself gasping for air.

"Wow…" he murmured, voice shaky.

"Yeah," Rogue nodded, concurring with his statement. "Wow."

"But…Bobby," he started but she cut him off with another quick kiss.

"No," she warned him, firmly shaking her head. "Not now."

Nodding, the only respond he could give, John found his lips meeting with hers once more. Before long they had both sat on the bench, a tangled mess. His hands were entangled in her hair, and it took Marie to pull back again before she sighed. "I should go."

John's eyes gave off one of mourning and rejection as he looked at her, shaking his head. "Why?"

"This doesn't change anything John…I still love him. I just…I need to feel something more. Something that he once needed," she found herself remembering clearly how she felt upon witnessing Bobby and Kitty together. That night by the fountain. Sucking in her breath, she gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry, I just can't leave him."

John's face betrayed his feelings of hurt before he stood up, looking down at her. "Then this…this was just some sort of pick me up? To feel some heat between the ice?"

"No, John…"

"Pyro. It's not John," he glared at her, eyes flickering with anger.

Cringing, she nodded with understanding. "Pyro…it's not that. I just can't leave him. I've given up so much to be with him, and he's done so much for me in return. I do love him. But it won't change what I feel about you. Just because I love Bobby doesn't mean I don't care for you."

Taking a step towards him, she ignored his flinching before taking his hand. "Promise me that we'll see each other again. I don't want to be enemies with anyone, especially you…"

Sucking in her breath, she shook her head. "You just don't understand. Just because I'm going to be with him doesn't mean I can't love you too."

"There's no way you could be with me instead?"

With a sad smile, Marie shook her head. "No…but I'll be yours as long as you want me. Just let me know," she slowly let go of his hand before giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "As long as I'm with Bobby, think of me as being with you. I'll care for you just as much."

"You promise?"

His words make her nod, biting her lip nervously. "I promise. I'm sorry I can't give you more than that, but you have to understand. Bobby will always be my love."

Giving an understanding nod of defeat, Rogue shook her head. "But you will always by my Pyro."

With that, she leaned up once more to give him a kiss, not wanting to pull away, but doing so with need. They would be wondering where she was. Already she was working on the story she planned to feed them.

"Goodbye," she whispered softly.

"Don't say goodbye," he shook his head. "Because I'll be there when Bobby breaks your heart."

Smirking slightly, she shook her head. "You promise?"

Giving him her last words, she didn't leave time for him to confirm before she raced off to the mansion, he nodded furiously.

"You bet I promise," he swore, turning away. He could still feel her lips against his.

As if he needed another reason to be jealous of Bobby Drake.

* * *

Well, there it is. Pyro/Rogue people, don't kill me for not having her run off with him. I would find that entirely OOC. After all, she have given up so much to be with Bobby, I don't think she'd just find John and go, haha. But really, I hope you enjoy.

I am currently in the process of creating a fic entirely based around Rogue/John. A quick synopsis for my readers:

Magneto is more intuned to everything than most think. For example, he knows there is a rift happening in that house Xavier built. That Rogue is leaving the house. Sending John to collect her, he forms a plot to use her against the X-Men, a little bit of leverage to aid him in battle.

But even the all knowing couldn't see that John would soon be taken to the girl unlike he had been when they were just friends. Or how quickly Rogue seemed to love him back.

Hope to see you all around. Review PUH-lease!  



End file.
